


devil in my bed

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Alec, Dark Magic, Hurt Alec, Insecure Magnus Bane, Like so much, Loss of Control, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Scared Magnus Bane, Scratching, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, alec is really into magnus's magic, like heavy smut, low key - Freeform, power kink undertones, seriously this is so angsty, u may think this is smut but jokes on u this is just one big stinking pile of angstr, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus loses control





	devil in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> this close to naming it "devil in my butt" istg

Magnus's head was spinning. 

The bed creaked and howled as it slammed against the wall in repetitive motions. The silk sheets ruffled and twisted as the two bodies moved and fed off each other's energy. Skin moving against skin. Muscles twisting in heat.  

Magnus groaned.  

Underneath him, Alec squirmed and sighed. His dark hair was spread out like a wreath around his head, exposing his flushed cheeks and forehead.  

God, he looked so beautiful.  

His mouth hung open, pretty red lips scarred from biting, neck purple, and a constant stream of sound flowing from his throat.  

Alec's left leg was thrown over Magnus's shoulder. From time to time, his heel would dig into Magnus's back particularly hard, and every time he did, Magnus's grip around the headboard tightened. 

It felt so good.  

Having Alec lie under him.  

Having him do such things. 

Make those sounds 

Magnus didn't know what to do with himself. 

Alec's hole suddenly tightened as is eyes widened, and a high-pitched keen escaped him. 

"hhhhOO THERE RIGHT THERE MAGNUS!"   

A thunderstorm of shivers rumbled through Magnus's, and he gasped. It was a warm rumbling, that normally only stayed inside his stomach. But now it was pushing out, shaking the outer corners of his bones and tearing his joints apart. 

"HARDER, PLEASE MAGNUS! FUCK ME!"  

He was losing control. 

He was losing control of his magic. 

And this time it was different. This time it wasn't just his glamour falling. Then Alec had gently cupped his cheek and kissed each of his eyelids after telling him that he was beautiful. This was the sizzling electricity that always hummed under his sternum. It pressed out now, so hard, all the way up under his skin and fingernails.  

"A-Alec..." he tried to slow down. To pull back and warn Alec, but as he tried to move away, Alec's grip around him tightened.  

"no! No please don't stop!"  

"Alec I'm-I'm losing," the pressure under his skin started to build. There was a zooming pull-back feeling in his stomach. Like the ocean pulling back from the shore before the crash of a wave. No not a wave, a tsunami. 

"I'm losing c-control..." He almost didn't make it past the statement, before the headboard shattered under his grip.  

Alec gasped when chips of wood rained down over them.  

Magnus's hand throbbed. He wasn't sure if it was the countless splinters undoubtedly stuck in his palm, or the magic still streaming through his system.  

He starred at the crushed headboard. His hand was almost numb by now.  _What if he hadn't been holding on to the headboard?_ _what if it was Alec's bones he'd shattered like that?_  

Behind him, a shrill explosion went off, making him jump and turn around. The sight of the shattered vase on the dresser only made the panic grow louder. So loud he could barely hear the lightbulbs shatter. 

"hey," Alec's gentle hands came up to stroke his face. The movement only made Magnus's stomach churn more.  _He'd been holding onto Alec's wrist just minutes ago, what if he_ _ha_ _dn'_ _t_ _let go?_  

"hey, hey it's okay."  

 _N_ _o, no it wasn't okay. He'd lost control. He'd lost control and nearly hurt Alec._  

"shhh," Alec's voice was a soft whisper, as his hands began to slowly to trace Magnus's back. His arms were shaking 

"Alec-Alexander I'm so sorry-" his voice was tiny even to him, "I-I I lost-what if I-I-what if I-"  

"-you can't hurt me," Alec's voice was so gentle, so grounding. Like strawberries on a rainy summer day. 

Magnus's swimming gaze finally focused. Focused on Alec's face. It was flushed and shinning with sweat. His lips slick with salvia and bite-marks. But his eyes were clear. Clearer than ever when he spoke. 

"you can't hurt me, Magnus."  

And somehow that was enough to make everything stop. To make the swelling panic die down and subside, as he looked into Alec's crystal pupils.  

"you can't hurt me."  

He began to move again.  

At first it was slow. Uncertain. Still shaky with fear. Alec's eyes fluttered close. He didn't stop holding Magnus close.  

But soon they reached their previous rhythm. Alec's leg had slid down from Magnus's shoulder to wrap around his waist and push him in deeper, harder.  

It came quicker this time.  

The slowly rising wave, that begun right under his ribcage. The vibrations rose and rose, until they shook through his body and rattled his brain.  

But he didn't stop.  

Even when he felt his palms light up, and Alec tense beneath him.  

Alec gasped and visibly shook from the magic crashing through him. His head tilted back, and a long, almost pained moan dragged from his throat. His nails dug deeper into Magnus's back, his face a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure 

And Magnus didn't stop.  

He kept thrusting into Alec, the electricity building stronger and stronger. Every part of him was screaming for him to  _stop, please stop, you're hurting him_ , except one part. One very dark and twisted part, that whispered for him to keep going. 

 _A_ _lec can take it_  

With shock, he realized that he actually  _liked_ hurting Alec. Liked the way he clung to him, like Magnus was the only thing keeping him alive, even if he was the very thing hurting him.  

 _"you can't hurt me, Magnus."_  

He buried his face in Alec's neck, and fucked harder. Didn't hold back. 

 _"you can't hurt me, Magnus."_  

Never had he lost control like this. Ever. He'd been close. But he'd always pulled back. Always restrained himself.  

"Magnus!"  

He felt Alec's moan more than heard it.  

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, MAGNUS!"  

Alec's body twisted and convulsed with the force of his orgasm. Hot, sticky liquid shot out between them, as Alec screamed his name.  

Magnus's stomach tightened, and the energy inside him exploded. 

The last thing he heard before he hit the edge, was the remaining lights shattering throughout the entire apartment.  

Then he was forced to stop.  

When he finally came back down, and collapsed next to Alec, he almost passed out. The air was heavy with something smoky. He didn't have to look to know how destroyed the room was. Glass, china and wood sprinkled across the floor like confetti. Probably a crack or two in the wall.  

Alec's breath came out in heavy drags. His muscles were still twitching with remaining magic. Magnus sat up to pull him into a hug. 

But froze. 

Across Alec's skin were angry red marks. And many of them. They stretched from his wrist, around his neck and down his chest, like tiny tentacles.  

Magnus's breath shook.  

Some of them were still smoking.  

He'd 

He'd done that.  

His hand slowly reached out, almost at it's own will, and stroked across one of the marks. They were real. They were there. It wasn't just his mind playing tricks. He'd done that.  

 _O_ _h god_  

Under the influence of sex, it'd felt good to leave those marks. So good. But now that his mind was clear, it almost made him vomit. And not from guilt.  

From something else. 

Because part of him still liked that they were there.  

 _H_ _ow disgusting of him_  

"Magnus..."  

 _T_ _his was his fault. He'd knowingly hurt_ _Alec_ _and_ _liked it._  

"Magnus it's okay..."  

"Alec..."  

Alec nuzzled closer to him. It was so wrong. He should be screaming. He should be running for the hills. Not pressing them closer together and mumble in a sleepy voice.  

"it's okay."  

"why aren't you mad at me?"  

Alec pulled back. His eyes met Magnus's with a frown, "mad at you?"  

"Alexander," Magnus's fingers shakily stroked Alec's scars, "I-I electrocuted you."  

"Magnus," Alec almost rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad at you."  

"...why?" 

"did you completely miss the part where I actually like it?"  

Now it was Magnus's turn to pull back in shock, "liked it?"  

"yes!" This time Alec did actually roll his eyes. Then he stopped, "it was...it was really hot."  

"what?" Magnus blinked. He searched Alec's face for any evidence of lying, "hot? You thought it was hot?"  

"kinda," Alec fell back into the sheets. A delightful blush had formed on his face, "okay, more than kinda, like, a lot, like super a lot..."  

Magnus almost chuckled. Alec's hands had come up to cover his face. His words came out muffled in between his fingers. Magnus gently pulled them away.  

"are you positive you're okay?" 

Alec gave an annoyed sigh, "yes, god!" 

It was impossible for Magnus to hold back his giggle, even if he wanted to. Alec was being unspeakably adorable. It made him want to squeeze him close and smother him with kisses.  

So that's exactly what he did.  

"ah! Magnus! Stop!" Alec desperately tried to escape, "that tickles!"  

But Magnus didn't stop.  

And this time it was for different reasons 

- 

That night, Magnus lied awake, blue magic lighting up the room as he softly stroked Alec's scars, until they all went away. And even when they finally disappeared, he stayed awake, just to watch his face. Watch him as soft breath puffed past his lips, and stars drifted across the inside of his eyelids.  

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
>  so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
